How it all Began
by Maddie Brown
Summary: At the age of eighteen, Roy Mustang is getting the chance of a lifetime, to study under a true gifted alchemist, but theres more than one perk to staying in his grand home. Like being asked to keep an eye on his daughter.
1. Chance of a lifetime

How it all began

Chapter 1

Roy laid in his bed staring up at the bland white wall above him. He had been to excited to sleep last night. His hard work had finally paid off. He had studied all his life to be an amazing alchemist, and now he had the chance to train under a master alchemist. His father had gotten to know General Grumman that summer after he designed a room in his maculate estate.

He turned his head, running his fingers threw his shuffled raven hair. the bright red numbers on his alarm clock mocked him as it clicked to 5:48. He was going to be picked up at eight to go to the General's spectacular home. His father had come home chatting away about the beautiful structure of the old home. Each curve and bend was a new wonder for him. While Roy personally thought just living in a huge home with people at your beck and call must be amazing.

There was a bonus, if having the chance to study under such a great mentor weren't amazing enough, he also was said to have a smoking daughter. She was said to be a perfectly trained goddess. Living under a military run roof, with respect, a high tolerance for long, boring, high class parties, and a damn good aim in the shooting range.

Roy pulled his shirt over his head and cracked his door open. The hall was still dark, indicating his parents were still sleeping. He walked down the hall way and to the first floor. He opened the fridge and pulled out a bottle of vodka taking a sip before setting it back, and walking to the computer. He turned it on and waited for it to log on before going onto the internet.

He smirked as he typed in Riza Hawkeye. A few pictures came up, most of her supporting her father at parties or live talks with the soldiers, her wearing a different dress in each. He smirked as there was a close up of her, her hair curled and pulled up into a bun. She wore no make up, not that she needed any, and a skin tight red dress with a slit up the left leg. She stood with her hands behind her back, her eyes closed as if she was drifting off to some other land.

That must have been one of the recent pictures, a couple were of her when she was young, dressed in a fluffy white dress her mother had obviously picked and dressed her in. She carried a doll in her crossed arms but she looked anything but happy. She actually looked bored. He chuckled then scrolled down. Sighing, as he came upon a picture of less respect and dignity.

Being the grand daughter of a prominent government official also meant the press would do anything to get dirt on you. He remembered this report in the news. Some snuck into her room after taking a job as their gardener. He took pictures of her while she was sleeping, and then, when she began to wake; he raped her. Now, a few of the pictures ended up on the internet. Skipping past those, he stopped as he saw her smiling. She was standing next to a red jeep, her car he assumed, and brushing back a loose blonde strand. She looked so beautiful. He leaned his chair back and smirked. He felt like the luckiest person in the world.

Maddie Brown

Hey y'all this is my second story. I hope you like it and if you review and say you do ill make the next chapters longer I promise. I read that Roy was trained by Riza's grandfather and this idea popped in my mind. Im not sure about Roy's parents, but it gives me a chance to bring up the differences in their lives to make his father have a regular job. Im still working on Sparking Interest so don't worry, i wont give up on that story. I just figured that i'd put this idea out and see if you guys want me to continue. please review and as always be nice(specially if you hate it pout)00

and with my new apple I learned how to make the computer read what I have written out loud, its really amazing. Now if any sentence sounds strange ill change it and hopefully that will take care of a lot of my mistakes, though a few might still remain, so just look over em k.


	2. Moving in

How it all Began

Chapter 2

Roy had already, showered, dressed, and grabbed his gloves as a fancy black car pulled up to his home ready to take him to the manchine. He said goodbye to his mother and father, promising to call them when he got there as he walked out the door. He stopped as he ran into someone's chest. He glanced up, getting his balance before smiling.

"Sir!" he said happily as he saw his mentor standing there in front of him.

"Oh, hello, I didn't know you were picking Roy up" His father said as he and his mother walked out of the house.

"I thought it would be nice to get out of that house for a while. Our butlers and bodyguards crawling up our backs twenty four seven, its good to drive out to the country" He smiled. Roy smiled at him, then bit his bottom lip in excitement. "Well we really appreciate this. Roy has a real love for alchemy, and you taking him under your wing will give him a greater chance of making his dream come true. It means everything to us, and him." His father said in his quiet raspy voice.

"I assure you it's no trouble. Roy will have the time of his life living with us. We'll train during my spare time, Ill take him to the Head Quarters, let him get a feel for the building he'll one day maybe even own." he said with a smile. "How does that sound Roy hu?" he asked looking down at Roy who smirked. "Perfect." He answered.



The ride there was longer than he thought, but it wasn't bad. He looked out the window, sitting on the edge of his seat in excitement. He watched as they passed the expansive fields; a cow here and there chewing on grass or weeds. Mr. Hawkeye turned and smiled at him.

"So, you're seventeen?" he asked. Roy glanced up. "Eighteen" he corrected glancing at him. "You know Riza's around your age; and with me working all the time I have a hard time keeping an eye on her." He sighed.

"I hear she attends all of your parties, and is very respectable," Roy said. "No, that's not what I mean, Riza's amazing. But she's resumed the responsibilities of an adult and she's only seventeen. She takes complete care of herself. But because I'm not there she ends up sneaking out of the house or something and getting hurt. Like right now, she's confined to her bed with pneumonia. She got herself locked out after she snuck out after dark, and got stuck in the rain all night." He sighed.

"Poor Riza" Roy sighed. "She wakes up in the middle of the night from nightmares, some nights she doesn't sleep at all. I'm scared to leave her alone with the staff. Ever since then she hasn't warmed up with any of her bodyguards like she used to. I was thinking, if she had someone closer to her age to bond with, to protect her, then she might warm up, and learn to trust again." He rambled.

Roy looked up at him with a blank face and blinked dumbly. "You want me to be her body guard?" He asked.

"I was thinking while I'm at work you can just keep an eye on her. Right now she needs someone to take care of her since she cant get out of bed, but she wont let any of the staff near her! I thought maybe you could help her. It's a terrible thing to not be there to protect your child. To know she got hurt by someone she trusted." He muttered. "I was hoping you could keep an eye on her." He asked.

Roy contemplated the idea. This would mean he would get closed to Riza, and get to know her. He liked the idea of taking care of such a beauty, and felt bad she woke up in the middle of the nights from nightmares of her rape. He sighed and nodded his head.

"I'd be happy to watch over your daughter, it's the least I can do for you letting me live with you," he said with a smile. "Ohh, that's great to hear. There's a spare bedroom next to hers with a connecting bathroom, you can enter from that door at any time so you can be with her if she needs you; and don't worry, she may push you away at first. She likes being independent, but if you show her authority she'll cave in…after maybe a while…" he mumbled the last part as if he were insecure about it.

"Ahh, here we are!" he interrupted his unsure tone with a happy since of welcoming. Roy glanced out the window to see a large black gate with two guards stationed outside, along with an expensive security system.

"Welcome home" one guard said as they drove by. He raised a hand in welcome, and drove down the long driveway. The house was gorgeous like his father explained, with a vast amount of land all around it covered in vibrant red flowers.

As they pulled up, a man in a black suite came up to them. He opened the door for Mr. Hawkeye and smiled. "Hello sir," he welcomed. Roy shut his door and looked around his new surroundings.

"Ahh, this must be your new apprentice. Roy Mustang right?" the butler asked walking over to him. Roy politely shook his hand and smiled. The man looked older, with white hair and a bony slim body.

"I'm Sam the butler, did you happen to accept Mr. Hawkeye's job?" he asked. "Yes, I'm going to take good care of her." He said with a happy smirk. "I'm glad, if you need anything then Ill be happy to help you while the General and Mr. Hawkeye are at work." He said.

"Alright thank you," he said. "Ill get you're bags, while Mr. Hawkeye shows you to you're room" he said with a smile spread across his wrinkled leathery skin.

Roy nodded, taking the heavier bag himself as he followed his teacher into the house. They climbed a large marble staircase. It was like one you see in the movies, climbing up both sides of the wall at a curve, the foray in the middle leading to another grand room of course.

He glanced around; the entire place was decorated with elegance. They stopped at a large wooden door. "This is your room," he said opening the door. Roy walked inside and set his bag at the doorway. The walls were a royal blue, and the bed a king with satin sheets. There was a large window overlooking the back of the home, along with a balcony outside the window.

He turned to look at the man smiling at him from the doorway. "This is way to nice!" Roy muttered. "Absolutely not, you aren't going to be sleeping in some shake. Plus if you're going to be taking care of Riza I need you as close to her as you can be. She may look like she couldn't hurt a fly, but she's clever, witty, and most of all stubborn." He sighed.

"She's really stubborn" Roy muttered as he looked out the window. The man looked up to see Roy staring out the window. He walked over and groaned as he saw Riza sitting on a swinging bench outside by the Sakura trees.

"I don't even know how she does it, the doctors going to have a fit. I bet she didn't even take her medicine," he groaned as he turned to leave the room and retrieve her.

Roy held his hand up, "wait, let me go get her, we're going to have to start out somewhere to get her to listen to me" he muttered. The man turned and looked at Roy. He smiled and nodded. "Your right. Good luck. Get her back in bed, and have her swallow two of these. Then don't let her out of your site until she falls asleep" he ordered handing Roy a tube of medicine. He nodded and walked out of the room to retrieve the sick beauty.

Maddie Brown

Hey all! Thanks for reviewing. I know I have changes to make in the first chapter and I plan to do that soon so don't worry. I still don't have all the info that I should so in this chapter I called Riza's father Mr. Hawkeye, or just the man… which is really sad but you can live with it for now cus I don't know his real name. Thank you Loyalsoul for giving me the information I need, or at least where I can get it. It'll help a lot if I don't get confused even more anyway… and thank you MoonStarDutchess for answering my question as well. I really only need the name of her father now because most of the story is going to be based on the relationship of the two. Ill add a few moments where they train, but who knows how well ill be able to express their alchemy hopefully I wont fall on my face.

Maddie


	3. The only girl in his life

How it all began

Chapter 3

Riza watched the cherry blossoms float threw the sky with the gentle yet brisk wind. She closed her eyes and sighed as she heard the soft footsteps coming nearer.

They stopped a couple steps from the gondola. She let out a sigh then turned with a glare. "I just want some fresh..." She began before the sight of a stranger made her words fade. She jumped from the bench and pulled out a gun from her hip.

Roy didn't flinch. "Hey now, I'm Roy Mustang, your father has taken me in order to.." began and she interrupted "Oh, you're his new apprentice" she muttered putting the gun away. She stepped forward only to fall straight to the wooden floor.

Roy's eyes widened and he ran to her side. He set his hands on her sides to help her up only for them to be smacked away. "I'm fine don't touch me" she growled lifting her head to glare at him. He stared at her then lifted hi s hand to her cheek. She grid her teeth as he whipped the pad of his thumb underneath her eye. He lifted it revealing blood. He sighed and unfolded the blanket he had brought for her. Wrapping it around her shoulders, he stood and held out his hand for her.

Riza blinked blankly. Usually a maid would fawn over her and help her up weather she wanted help or not. She glanced up and took his hand as she stood. "Why'd you come out here?" She asked looking at him strangely as they made their way up the hill to the house.

"I saw you from my bedroom window. I was wondering what a beautiful thing like you was doing out here in this freezing weather." He smiled as he opened the door. Her hand ripped out of his. "I wanted to get out of that house, but I'm guessing my fathers home and having a fit" she grumbled.

"You're the only girl in his life, hell you're his daughter; you don't think he would want you to stay in bed when you were sick." She huffed. He smirked "I know I wouldn't allow any girl in my life to sit in the freezing weather when she was sick." He added.

"Good thing I'm not one of those girls, I don't like to take orders from the men in my life" she muttered.

"Unfortunately now you are" a familiar voice came from the doorway. Riza turned her head to see her father in the doorway. "What do you mean?" She asked. "Roy's going to take care of you when I'm at work. He's going to make sure you have everything you need " he answered.

Riza suddenly didn't look so pleased. She and her father stared down for a minuet, leaving Roy glancing from one to the other; the silence starting to bug him but then Riza suddenly sighed. "Fine." She mumbled. "I have a gun," she growled at Roy. "I know you made that clear earlier. I have nothing on me, but that doesn't matter, because there is no way I'm going to hurt you" he said, his eyes staring into hers. He wanted her to believe him, trust him. Her hazel eyes stared just as fiercely back into his before she turned. "Fine, I'm going to my room" she said before walking up the staircase.

Roy watched her leave, until her fathers voice broke the silence. "You better be telling the truth, because if you hurt her, ill make sure you never see day light again" he muttered. "I promise you sir, I will make sure nothing ever happens to your daughter ever again." Roy answered just as strongly. Her father glanced down at him. "Something tells me you will son." He muttered before walking out of the room.

Roy sighed. _Great Roy, hitting on a girl who probably hates men. Way to warm up to her! _ He thought. "Well might as well go make sure she's not jumping off the roof or something." He grumbled as he made his way up the stairs.

Maddie Brown 

Reviews

Melis2a: Thanks for your review! Im happy that you like this story as well!

Anicka: I'm glad you don't hate that there's computers. I got some reviews saying that there weren't computers back in that time and I gapped after that sparked the fact that there weren't. I considered changing it, but I won't use computers again in the story I don't think anywho so what the heck right?

Loyalsoul: Thanks for the info. I should have researched this better haha but oh well.

MoonStarDutchess: thanks for answering, the question was to anyone who knew and I would love to continue hearing from you.

THANK YOU ALL! Hehe I'm hyper!


	4. First Impressions

How it all Began

Chapter 4

Roy gently knocked on the door as he cracked it open. Riza was sitting in her bed reading a book. He smiled as he shut the door behind him. "Leave it open" She demanded not looking away from her book.

"Of course" he muttered opening the door all the way. He walked around her bed and into the open door on the other side of the room. He glanced around her bathroom looking for her medicine. He opened each carbonate until he finally found the bottle. He opened it and shook two into his hand before filling a glass with water.

He walked back into her bedroom and turned to her bed. He sat down on the side next to her and handed her the pills. She looked them over then took the glass from his hand. "It must be amazing to live here," he muttered looking around her extravagant room. She snorted.

He looked back to her as she put the glass back on the table. "If you like having maids fretting over every little thing about you. Entering your room at any moment they want, going threw your things while they clean, thinking you've been kidnapped when you step a foot outside without telling them, trying to help you get dressed even" she grumbled.

"What's the matter of letting someone take care of you?" he asked. "I can take care of myself, it just gets annoying, feeling trapped behind these large gates..." she muttered looking out her window from her position on the bed. "Well you seem to get out anyway don't you? I heard you got this sick from being locked out in the rain" he smirked.

Riza rolled her eyes. "I went to see my boyfriend...well my ex boyfriend now but...anyway, we met in a field near by. When I returned they had already turned on the alarm and the rain made it so I couldn't climb up the gutter I slid down to get out..." She muttered.

"Well what about the dogs? Part of your security is dogs on the premises at night isn't it?" He asked. "Well yeah but...they recognized me so they didn't bark." She muttered. Roy sighed. "So you two broke up then?" He asked. She nodded "We just…weren't right…" she muttered then looked to his face.

"So what about you?" She asked. He raised an eyebrow. "Me?"

"Well it would suck to leave a girlfriend behind while you live here and train" she muttered. He nodded. "Naw, I didn't have anyone like that,…" he muttered. She stared at him and he sighed giving in. "Alright I didn't have any one person" he muttered. She smiled. "I knew it," she muttered.

"You did did you" He smirked. She nodded with a smirk of her own.

"That's right, because when you're eighteen, don't have maids tracking your every move, you can have a real relationship." She muttered setting her head down into the feather pillow.

"What makes my multiple flings any less of a relationship than yours and whatever his name way?" he asked. She sighed. "We weren't intimate at all. When we went out I had a man on me the entire time because my father was scared of some letter he had received about kidnapping me or something like that…anyway even when we were alone we didn't act like we were dating" she muttered.

"Well, that's not how a boyfriend should act." Roy began in a suave voice. He inwardly screamed at himself to stop. He knew himself way to well. Next he would lean down and show her how a boyfriend would act. But this wasn't just another one of his flings. This was a girl he was supposed to be gaining the trust of.

She sighed. "Nope, But unfortunately with my life you don't get much free time for boyfriends." She muttered. "I can't imagine that…" he muttered. "It's not to bad I mean I was with him for a year and we're good friends, just not boyfriend girlfriend material" she added.

Roy moved to say something but there was a knock on her bedroom door. They turned their heads and saw a group of women pulling a rack of dresses and tuxes. Riza sighed and moved to sit up. "Do you really have to do this now? You're sick" Roy muttered.

"The banquet is in two days, you both must be perfect," Said a man as he walked threw the door. Riza smiled. "Hey Joe!" She said happily. Roy looked the man over. He looked to be in his early twenties, with long brown hair that fell into his dark eyes, he wore a tight black t-shirt and Jeans with rips and tares.

"Riz, Darling!" He said in a high-pitched voice. Roy closed one eye as the pitch assaulted his ears. It was definite, He was her gay stylist. Riza climbed out of bed much to the disappointment of Roy, and hugged Joe.

"And who is this beautiful boy?" He asked. Riza laughed. "This is Roy Mustang, he's going to be an amazing alchemist!" She promoted. Roy stood and took a deep breath as before he knew it Joe was measuring him around the chest and waist with a white measuring tape.

"Gorgeous. So you must be the new apprentice! What kind of alchemy do you study?" He asked." All my alchemy has to do with fire," he said and Joe smirked. "Well, it's defiantly getting hot in here" He giggled then in a flash he spun and was pulling dresses off the rack then pushing Riza inside her closet. He then turned and smirked, leaning into Roy. "You can dress out here…" He whispered svavely. Roy leaned back and gulped. "Riza! Hurry in there!" He called before glancing back to Joe's mischievous smile.

Maddie Brown

Sorry it took longer than usual. For some reason this took longer…I don't know but something felt wrong…maybe its just me…and if not I realized it felt wrong so don't be to mean to me. Pout

Thanks for reviewing!

Shessy Girl: I don't plan to it might take me longer though cus im trying not to make anymore mistakes on what was in that world and wasn't haha!

Otaku dreamer: thanks for reviewing! Im so happy you like it!

Selene Illsuinia: yeah…the whole computer thing and jeep thing sliped my mind when I first started! Haha but ill try to be better

Lieutenant Riza: thanks! I always love to hear that!

Rizahawkeye13: Ill try to keep at it!

Theslayerslayer: there will be a lot of spelling mistakes threwout all of my stories, hopefully you'll be able to make them out though haha.

Melis2a: Thanks for reviewing! I love to hear from the people who read my stories!

FruitsBasketFreak44: Hope this wasn't to long! It seemed like it to me so I just desided to finish up and update…even though it dosent seem to flow like I want…but oh well

Anicka: Thanks for understanding! Ill try and make the chapters longer I hope this one is but im not sure…


	5. Perfect Attire and Ball Room Dancing

How it all began

Chapter 5

Roy watched in anticipation. Riza had called from the curtain that separated her expansive closet from her room for Joe to help zip up her dress. He slouched in his chair, wishing she had asked for his help instead.

His thoughts trailed off as the curtain flew open and Riza walked out. She wore a Black V-Neck that fell to the floor. She pulled her hair up as she walked in front of the mirror.

"Well are you going to say anything love?" Joe asked. After a minutes silence riza glanced at Roy. "He's talking to you" She giggled but as she looked back at him she could tell he couldn't talk anyway. He sat with his mouth slightly open, and he stared at her with not so much as a blink.

"Damn he's straight..." Joe grumbled then sighed. "Oh well that's never stopped me before."

"Oh yes, very Very straight" Roy finally muttered. "Well don't lose it at the first dress dear, how embarrassing..." Joe muttered. "That's right Roy, Joe makes me try on everything before we pick the best one." She explained. "That's right" Joe reenforced then picked out a tux. "While I fuss over this one on her you put this on" He ordered giving him the tux.

"I'm going to this thing?" He asked. "Oh yes, you'll get a tux, fancy shiny black shoes, Riza will try and teach you to ball dance, everything will be fine" Joe said quickly.

"WOH! Ball Dance?" He half yelled. "Hush, your making to much noise now get in there" Joe ordered as he waved his hand at him to move along.

Roy rolled his eyes and walked into the closet. He pulled his shirt off and looked around the racks of dresses, formal attire, shoes, and then a section,quite smaller than the others, of regular clothes. He pulled on the white business shirt, listening to Riza groan and Joe make high pitched huffs of frustration.

He pushed back the curtain as he was buttoning the jacket. Joe turned and smiled. "Gorgeous! I love it!" He squeaked. "Good then I don't have to try on the others" He sighed in relief. "Oh yes you do" Joe said then went back to Riza's side. "What?" Roy whimpered. "I just explained this to you Roy, where were you?" She asked.

He gapped. "I thought that was just over you because you're his daughter." He whined. "No, now suck it up it's going to be worse when you're tripping over yourself during the walse" She mumbled playing with her hair in the mirror as she spoke to him.

"Yeah, and about that, I have never felt the need to 'walse' in my life why should I start now?" He asked. "Roy, this is part of this as you call 'magical life'. If you're going to this party then you have to learn how to dance like these rich and snobby people" Riza sighed.

"Fine, then I wont go" Roy said as if that was that. Then the familiar sound of her father's voice came from the doorway. "Ohh I'm disappointed, I wanted to introduce you to the Fuhrer and all the other alchemists there..." He muttered. Roy gapped at him. "It would be the only time they are free from their busy schedules but I guess if your not going then we'll have to see if we can get them at HeadQuarters..." Her father sighed. Roy's mouth went up and down before he finally said. "No, No, I'm defiantly going! Will the Fuhrer really be there?" He asked. He smiled and pushed himself from the doorway to walk over to his daughter. "He will" he muttered as he greeted Riza with a kiss on the cheek. "How are you feeling?" He asked. "Fine" She answered.

"Did Roy give you your meds?" He asked Running the pad of his thumb over her cheek. She nodded and was shifted to the right slightly by Joe as he continued to nit pick at the dress she wore.

"Is this one of the last I hope?" Her father asked. "Nope, he just got here, its the first for both of us" She sighed. He rolled his eyes. "I am so sorry. Right after try eating something then showing Roy a thing or two on the dance floor." He laughed knowing how awkward it would be for a teenaged boy with no pervious dance instruction to learn fancy ball room dances, but Riza did it, so he had total confidence in Roy.

Riza stepped down and walked back into her closet with another dress, as Joe motioned for Roy to stand on the platform he had set in front of a full length mirror. Roy sighed and let Joe fiddle with the hems and cuffs.

Two hours, three orders from the kitchen staff, fifteen tuxes, and twenty dresses later they had found the perfect attire for the party. They, or rather joe, had settled on a white strapless dress that hit the floor, with a black sash that fell down one side of her hip and wrapped around her chest. Roy's suit was black with a white business shirt underneath along with the promised black ironed pants and shiny shoes Joe had been teasing him about earlier.

Roy sighed and laid on Riza's bed. "I'm so tired" He grumbled. Riza sat on the bed beside him and sighed. "And you thought my life was perfect" She sighed then stood. "Come on" she muttered. "What? Where are we going?" He asked.

"I gotta teach you how to not step on my feet while dancing" She muttered. "What?" He groaned. "We just tried on clothes for hours! You may be used to it, but im not. I am a guy, I am a regular guy who doesn't try on fancy clothes over and over again until he can't feel his feet, who doesn't dance, let alone ball room dancing! I am a normal guy Riza give me a break!" He whined.

"You can beer and scratch yer ass later, we have a dead line." She said and walked to the door. She turned waiting for him. He groaned. "Fine, but just know before you teach me not to step on your feet you're gonna have to teach me to dance first" he sighed as he got out of bed and slowly walked to her.

"Just be happy you already can't feel your feet" She muttered. "My poor feet..." He whimpered. "Hush or Ill let Joe teach you" She threatened. Immediately quieting, Roy inwardly groaned. This would be a long night.

Maddie Brown

Tate Freak: thanks

Shessy Girl: I hate cliff hangers to sorry! Ill update as much as I can

otaku dreamer: I KNOW! I LOVE EM! there so fun to shop with and are the funniest people in the world!

Melis2a: Thanks for reviewing! Im trying to get one chapter updated on one then the next chapter in the other. I want to finish at least one of these before I post my Sango Miroku story.

MoonStarDutchess: Hooray for gay friends! I want to have a gay best friend so he can help me decorate my apartment and tell me when I dress like a mom on PTA who's covering up an affair with a Teacher. hehe maybe im lil hyper

Selene Illusinia: I hope so I love jeeps! WOOHOO FOR JEEP WRANGLERS! anywho...god maybe i am to hyper...Ill have to make it a mental note not to review or even write when im hyper like this or who knows what will happen. Anywho yeah computers was kinda the big nono I think.

Anicka: Thanks for reviewing and im glad you liked the talk thats what felt off for me


	6. Lean on Me

How it all began

Chapter 6

"OW"

"Sorry"

"it's fi..ow!"

"Sorry!"

"Well you two are improving" a sarcastic grunt came from the side of the room. "At least he's facing me when he should be" She replied just as sarcastically to her father.

"Hey Is it my fault I was more interested in alchemy than dancing in cantilenas and balls!" He whined. "yes" Riza sighed. Roy let out a sigh of his own as she took his hands again.

"Waite…and go" she said quietly as the music started on a new song. He looked down at his feet trying to keep them from stomping on the girl's in front of him.

"Right foot forward, left foot slightly to the front…" he muttered beneath his breath. "Look at me." Riza said as she watched him look up and down nervously. As they began to turn Riza muttered "right not left." He nodded and moved his right foot to the side. "Move your left foot" she mumbled. He glanced down again only to have her pinch his shoulder. "Ow what was that for?" He grumbled as he stumbled over her foot not paying attention to his steps any longer. After falling to the ground Riza sighed and set her hands on her hips.

"You looked down!" She half yelled. "How was I supposed to know where my feet are going!" He shouted.

"You don't have control over your body!" She questioned only for him to sigh and nod. "Depends on what yer talking about" He muttered. She rolled her eyes and let out a grunt.

"Get up, we'll start from where you screwed up" She grumbled. He stood and sighed. "thanks for putting it so bluntly." He uttered. She sighed and took his hand.

"Okay, now left foot, LEFT foot forward and turn to the left." She said embellishing left as he began to move his right. "Right to the side then left closes to the right" she instructed as he listened, trying to keep his eyes on hers. "Turning to the left, right foot back good" she muttered "then left to the side and then closes to the right, turning the entire time." She smiled.

"Great, now Right foot out, turn to the right." She instructed. "Left to the side, then back to the right, Okay, now left back on toe; great now pivot" "pivot" "Roy, Pivot!" She yelped as they began to fall to the side. She groaned, happy something broke her fall on the stone floor, then blushed as she realized Roy had broken her fall.

"Okay Ow" He muttered looking up at her. "Well If you had pivoted like I told you three times!" She squeaked in her defense. "What the hell is a pivot!" He yelled. Riza sat on top of him and blinked blankly. She then looked up at the ceiling and rolled from him to the floor beside him, her hands running threw her hair and gripping from frustration.

"This is impossible" She grumbled. "I'm not cut out for this" he sighed. "There's a lot of people there for you to meet anyway, maybe you won't end up on the dance floor this time" she sighed. "God I hope so" he muttered then stood. She glanced at him as he held out his hand. She took it, and he pulled her up. Setting his hand on her waist, he took her other hand and smiled. "So where were we?" He asked. She sighed and muttered "The whisk." "Can't wait for that one" he groaned.

Roy grumbled a protest as the side of his bed squeaked. Riza sat gently down on the bed beside her sleeping friend and sighed. "Morning Roy, we have to get ready." She said.

An incoherent growl was all she heard before he turned his head his arms bent underneath his pillow. "Roy…Don't make me get Joe to come in here and wake you his way" She muttered. He sighed and turned to look at her.

"you wouldn't" he tested waiting to see her reaction. Her poker face was incredible. He sat there staring into her hazel eyes until the door burst open.

"MORNIN SLEEPYHEAD!" Joe's squeal came from the doorway. Roy whimpered, slamming back down on the bed and pulled his pillow over his head. Riza sighed and stood, walking into his closet and pulling out his tux.

"Where's my cute little sunshine!" Joe smiled happily as he moved to the bed. He pulled the covers from Roy and clapped happily. "Soo cute in black!" He shrieked. Riza laughed as Roy jumped from the bed in his black boxers and pulled on a pair of sweat pants. He then made his way to Riza and stood behind her before admiring the sight of her in a tight black tank top and baggy red plaid pajama pants.

She turned and saw him smiling at her. "What?" She asked gently blushing. "Nothing, I just like you with your hair down and in casual clothing for once" He muttered. "Well get a good long look, cus she's changing into her dress" Joe said as he appeared behind Riza.

"That's okay, I plan to get a good long look of her in that dress as well" Roy smirked perverted. Riza rolled her eyes and walked back into her room. Leaving Roy alone with Joe ignoring his yelps and screams for her return as punishment.

Roy sighed as he looked around the large crowd of tuxes and shimmer overwhelming dresses their wives and dates wore. He had kept his eye out from Riza, who he had lost from the front door.

"He's going to kill me" Roy muttered as he shifted threw the crowd. "Ahh Roy, here you are kid."

Roy turned and saw Mr. Hawkeye motion for him to come to the group he was speaking to close by. Roy sighed and walked over with a smile.

"Gentlemen, I'm proud to introduce to you for the first time, Roy Mustang." He said. Roy looked them all in the eye, recognizing them all by sight. They all had black hair that was slightly graying, and stood like they were ready to take charge at any moment.

"Roy this is…" He began as Roy interrupted. "General Hakuro, Basque Gran, Frank Archer, and of course, Fuhrer King Bradley." He said.

"The boy knows who's who already" Mr. Hawkeye murmured surprised himself. "It's an honor to meet you all. I can't wait to serve under you all." He said seriously. Bradley laughed gently. "calm down son, we came here to have some fun from our stressed days at work" He chuckled. "I'm sorry sir, It's so amazing to finally meet you, all of you" he said happily.

"Roy's training under me from now on. He plans to run the country some day" Hawkeye laughed. The fuehrer chuckled "How ambisious for a seventeen year old" He laughed. "Eighteen sir, and as soon as Mr. Hawkeye teaches me everything he knows I'm going to enlist and make my way to the top." He explained. "Well, I can't wait to have such a hard worker on our team" He laughed.

"Excuse me, gentlemen." Roy said as his eyes fixed on a male in a black tux leaning slightly over the uncomfortable looking Riza. They watched as he made his way to her and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"He's looking after Riza while I'm at Head Quarters, I'm hoping she'll learn to trust men again." He sighed sadly. The fuehrer patted him on the back as they watched Roy handle the situation.

"There you are, I've been looking for you all over." He said as he wrapped his arm around her waist. Riza turned looking at him like he was crazy until he turned to her and winked at her. "I'm so glad you didn't run off on me" He muttered. "In these heals?" She teased back.

"Thanks for keeping her busy…" He said turning sharply to look at the guy in front of her. He looked around their age. He then narrowed his eyes in question. "Havoc, Jean Havoc." He said his blue eyes digging into Roy's dark brown ones.

"Roy Mustang, and this is my Riza as I'm sure you knew" He said letting his hand slid down. Riza's eyes widened but she put on a fake smile. "right well then, Riza, it was a pleasure talking to you, but I better be going" He said slowly turning and walking away.

Riza waited only a second before he heal stomped down on his shoe. "OW!" Roy gasped as his hand immediately left her. "That's what you get for groping me!" She growled between her teeth. "What happened to 'Ohh thank you Roy, I don't know what I would have done without you! You saved me!'" he asked in a high pitched impression.

"First of all I don't know where you got that! And second of all I don't need to be saved by a man!" She grumbled.

He stared sadly at her serious face and sighed gently. "Alright Riza, I'm sorry, let me make it up to you on the dance floor." He suggested.

She turned to look at him and scoffed. "I thought you wanted me to forgive you" She mumbled. He smiled. "Come now, I've been practicing" he pouted. "You seriously want to make a fool out of yourself?" She asked. After watching his grin from ear to ear, and his slow nod, she rolled her eyes.

"Fine" she grumbled then sighed as his face lightened with Joy. He held out his hand and she took it with reluctance. He led her out to the dance floor and smiled as she took his hand.

A sigh came from her lips as the music began to play. "Are you sure about this?" She asked. He smiled and leaned forward letting one hand loose from hers to fall to the small of her back. She gasped ready to take a swing at him for groping her again only to find his hand stop and pull her against his chest before returning to her's. "You can trust me Riza." He whispered against her ear.

Riza shuttered as his breath tickled her ear. Suddenly it was hard to breathe. She barely recognized the music as it began and he stepped forward. She stumbled back but quickly regained her composure, at least on the outside.

"Are you okay Riza?" He muttered into her ear. She nodded sharply. "You seem to be stumbling there" He teased. "I'm fine" She hissed. He smirked. "Alright then" he muttered as he continued. Riza took deep breaths as the music continued to play. How did he get this good? And what the hell was he doing to her?

"How?" She asked in a deep exhale. Roy glanced to her from the corner of his eyes. "I stayed up last night practicing so I could dance with you tonight." He muttered.

"Why?" she asked gently. He blinked blankly. "Because you worked hard to teach me these steps, and because I wanted you to know you can have faith in me" he muttered. Their steps slowed as the song began to end.

"You can trust me Riza, I want you to know you can lean on my shoulder, speak freely, let your worries out; cry" as he said that she pulled back slightly.

"And know, that everything will be alright" he finished just as the song had ended. Riza pulled back far enough to see his face. He looked completely serious as he stared down at her. "What makes you think I'm holding anything back?" she asked. He didn't break the connection he had on her hazel orbs.

"Your eyes." He muttered. She stepped back. "I can see there are things you've held back. You can't keep everything locked up forever Riza" he muttered. "I don't have anything locked up" She growled, suddenly very defensive as she stepped away from him and walked back into the crowd. Roy sighed and walked off the dance floor, deciding to find the bar, letting her cool off, before finding her once again.

Maddie Brown

Sorry for the lateness. But 2,182 words YAY! Things have been crazy around here with school starting again (pout) but I'm trying not to go completely postal. Wish me luck.

Selene Illusinia: Yeah sorry bout that, when I did spell check I just clicked correct a million times cus I was tired and wanted to go to bed and it guessed the word wrong or something my bad.

Tate Freak: thanks for the review! I'm glad you liked it.

Melis2a: Thanks for reviewing. I thought switching would be a good idea I'm glad it helps people.

Anicka: I hated being a flower girl. I had to ware this really puffy white dress and I looked horrible. But not as horrible as the brides maids haha good times

Otaku dreamer: Yes my friend had to be taught by a gay guy how to do the tango and he said it was very uncomfortable and still shutters at the memories. Haha I love gay people.

Maddie


	7. Nightmare

How it all began

Chapter 7

Roy fell back against his bed with a thump. He crossed his arms behind his head and let out a sigh. He spent the rest of the night silently glancing around the baquet for Riza. He was stopped on occasion to talk with the higher ups that Hawkeye knew, but somehow the fact he was meeting people that he had always dreamed of working along side of just didn't seem as exciting. His mind constantly tracked back to Riza.

When Hawkeye came to find him, he said Riza was already in the car. He said goodbye to everyone, him trying to make a lasting impression on the important men. The car ride was silent, besides the few questions Hawkeye asked about what it was like for him to meet the people he dreamed of working with his entire life. Riza gave a fake smile when her father commented on Roy's surprising dance skills, then turned her head to stare out the window again for the rest of the ride.

He glanced over to the clock, the numbers lit in a royal blue.

2:48. He looked back at the white ceiling and let out another sigh. He closed his eyes slowly, letting his body relax on the bed when a shrill scream caused his eyes to open wide, and his body to shoot up.

00000

Roy jumped from the bed and ran threw the connected bathroom. He slammed into the door and twisted the knob finding it locked. He slammed his shoulder into the door until it snapped from the hinges. He ran to her bed and encircled his arms around her. He was schocked at how she clung to him like a new born.

"Riza, it's okay it was only a dream" he whispered, rubbing his hand over the back of her head to sooth her. She sobbed into his chest mumbling some incoherent words. "Riza, you're okay, Im here." He said then snapped his head up to see someone burst into the doorway.

He let out a sigh as he saw it was just her father and two maids all dressed in nightwear. He lifted a hand to show them it was alright.

Her father sighed and watched his daughter cry into Roy's chest. She gripped his shirt and curled up in his lap. His father nodded gently at Roy then left the room with the maids.

Roy slid down on the bed so his head rested aginst the pillow. Riza huddled against his side resting her head on his shoulder. He gently rubbed her back and whispered soothing words to her hopeing she would fall asleep soon. It was an hour later when she finally began breathing normally again and was calm enough to fall back asleep. He wrapped his other arm around her waist and sighed as he closed his eyes, ready to fall asleep himself.

00000

Riza blinked her puffy eyes open. She sighed and snuggled into the warmth next to her wondering what it was that could be to coming from. She blinked blankly as she took in the smell of Soap and slight champaine before she realized what was keeping her so warm.

She sat up and glanced down at the sleeping Roy. He looked so peaceful and innocent. He gripped the pillow with one arm, while his other rested around her hip. She felt a scratch in her throat and tried to clear it without coughing and waking Roy, but it was to no avail.

At her first cough, Roy sat up and looked around the room.

"Riza!" He called. He rubbed his eyes and moved to the side of the bed.

"You need to take your medicain" He said and disappeared into the bathroom.

Riza slowed her coughing to the point where she could talk, wondering if she should even say anything about last night. He walked into the room holding the cup filled with dark maroon liquid. She groaned, knowing how discusting the medican tasted.

"Come on the sooner you take it the sooner it's gone" he taunted.

She rolled her eyes at him. "Stop treating me like I'm a child" she muttered and put the cup to her lips. He smiled as she squinted in distaste.

"Good girl" He teased and laughed as she punched his shoulder lightly. She set the tiny cup on the bed side stable. She looked back to his smiling face and sighed. He calmed and muttered "So, Last night." Riza interrupted with a grumbled as she looked down at the covers.

He sighed and watched her grab the pillow and fiddle with the tassels on the corners. She squeaked as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to his side.

"Hey!" She protested but his grip on her was to tight. She rested her head on his shoulder giving up fighting.

"Riza, I hate that you got hurt, and I promise I will do anything to keep you safe. You don't have to keep what happened locked up. It's okay to have moments of weakness. To cry. Please, I want you to come to me for anything. Rely on me. Know that I'm always here for you. Last night, I was terrified that something might be happening to you. I'm always here for you. Let me take care of you." He muttered

She stayed silent, frozen as she listened to him expose her fears and insecurities. He looked down at her as she began to turn to him. She stared up into his dark eyes. He brushed her bangs from her hazel eyes, the back of his fingers tracing down her cheek. She turned further watching him stare down at her. Their faces inches apart. All she could hear was their breathing. His chest moving up and down with each breath, causeing her to move gently closer. Her lips parted, suddenly very dry. Roy's gaze fell from her eyes to her lips. Watching her run her tongue over them. He took in a deep breath and moved slightly closer. He began to lean down, their noses brushing each other. Riza giggled and set her hand on his jaw pulling him to meet her lips, when suddenly…

"Good Morning Mrs. Riza" A maids voice rang from the doorway. They jumped apart, gasping from surprise.

Riza opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out.

As the maid rambled on, they sat up and looked in different directions unable to look at each other. Roy stood.

"Okay, I'm gonna take a shower. Ill see you later" he said as he walked out the door. Riza watched him leave with a fake smile, and as the door closed to the bathroom she groaned and stuffed her face in her pillow whimpering and slamming her fist into the mattress. Knowing things will never be the same.

00

Roy leaned against the door and blew his bangs from his eyes. He sighed.

"What have I gotten myself into?" he wondered out loud. Rolling his eyes he muttered "Mr. Hawkeye will kill me if he finds out. Things will never be the same." He groaned. Running his fingers threw his diobediant hair, he pushed himself up from the door.

"I need a shower" "A COLD shower."

MADDIE BROWN

Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I know im slacking again but it's AGAIN late and schools started and I can't sleep but Im tired. And grr so don't be mad you know I love y'all.


	8. A Lucky Girl?

How it all began

Chapter 8

Riza sat on her bench staring out the window over looking the backyard. She hadn't been able to get him out of her head. She watched as her father ruffled his hair, Roy smiling happily as the eight targets around them were lit with fire. She stared into his face, the gleeful look of a child who had just concurred the monkey bars on his face. She couldn't help but smile.

She shook her head violently from side to side trying to shake him from her mind to no avail. With a sigh she turned as her door opened. Joe stood in the doorway looking at her threw narrowed eyes.

"I heard you had a rough night," He muttered. She sighed and turned back to the window. "I figured dad would freak out," She mumbled. He sighed.

"No, not your father," He replied. She turned back to him, her arm resting on the windowsill holding her up. "Then…" She began and he interrupted her with a smile.

"I wish I were so lucky as to have such an adorable boy fawning over me!" He pouted. Riza glanced out the window watching Roy snap his gloved fingers and smile triumphantly as the new targets caught fire twenty feet away.

"He told you about that?" She asked not turning from the window. He laid down on the bed and set his arms behind his head." He asked me to check up on you while he was training. You lucky girl" He muttered closing his eyes and making himself comfortable.

"I'm fine I don't need a baby sitter," She said. "If you didn't need a baby sitter then why did your father ask Roy to take the job?" He asked. Riza fell silent.

"Do you think I'm just a job to him?" She asked sadly. Joe opened his eyes and looked at her from the corner of them. A smile apparent on his face. "I knew it, you like him"

She quickly turned to glare at him. "It's not like that!" She snapped. He looked back at the white ceiling. "Of course not" he said teasingly.

"I don't want to be a job to anyone that's all that I meant" She said her nose high in the air. "I understand," he answered immediately in a still knowing voice. She turned and glared at him, only to look back at Roy and her father. Them smiling at each other and joking around in the yard as they trained.

"Ohh, I also heard that he surprised everyone at the banquette." He said.

"Now that you must have gotten from father," She murmured. "On the contrary, I was suiting up some other high class snot and they were gabbing about the dance. Apparently everyone's talking about it. Specially how you ran from him at the end, wanna tell me what that was about?" He asked.

Riza sat silent for several minutes, them staring at each other, Joe waiting for an answer. But Riza was off in a daydream.

"_How?" She asked in a deep exhale. Roy glanced to her from the corner of his eyes. "I stayed up last night practicing so I could dance with you tonight." He muttered._

"_Why?" she asked gently. He blinked blankly. "Because you worked hard to teach me these steps, and because I wanted you to know you can have faith in me" he muttered. Their steps slowed as the song began to end._

"_You can trust me Riza, I want you to know you can lean on my shoulder, speak freely, let your worries out; cry" as he said that she pulled back slightly._

"_And know, that everything will be alright" he finished just as the song had ended. Riza pulled back far enough to see his face. He looked completely serious as he stared down at her. "What makes you think I'm holding anything back?" she asked. He didn't break the connection he had on her hazel orbs._

"_Your eyes." He muttered. She stepped back. "I can see there are things you've held back. You can't keep everything locked up forever Riza," he muttered. "I don't have anything locked up," She growled_

Riza let out a sigh. "I don't know, all of a sudden he was holding me close, we were dancing, and he was saying all these things…" She muttered as she hugged her knees to her chest.

Joe sighed. "Yup that's how it all starts." He grumbled.

"It's like he sees threw me, threw my poker face and can read me like a book. No one's ever done that before. They usually just leave me alone" she sighed.

"And let me guess, Roy doesn't just let it be does he?" He sighed. "Anything but" she replied. "He cares for you Riz, He doesn't want your life to be controlled by what happened. He wants you to be happy again, to not wake up in the middle of the night screaming."

Riza turned back to the window. Half listening to Joe as she watched Roy and her father bond. They were talking as Roy snapped and set chopped wood standing up on fire. As the flames lifted higher and higher into the air Roy turned to her father and listened to him as he explained the circle on his gloves. Rain began to fall gently, setting out most of the targets. They glanced up and headed for the house.

"I just couldn't listen to it. I refused to think that he could change me. When the song was over, I just turned and left. I spent the rest of the night avoiding people I knew. Before I knew it dad came to get me so we could leave. Roy looked like he was ready to chide me for taking off and avoiding him." She muttered.

"I was"

Riza turned her head as the painfully familiar voice came from the doorway. Roy stood leaning against the doorframe, his hair-dripping wet, and his clothes spotted from the water. As the drops slid down his face he stared at her with his dark eyes, making her shiver.

She turned so he couldn't see her face and blushed. Roy chuckled and pushed himself up. "Thanks Joe, I got it from here" he muttered.

"Great, Riza baby ill see you in two days for the meeting. Roy I need her to be able to sit so don't scold her to hard." He winked.

"Get Out!" Riza seethed. "There's a hair brush in her dresser" He quickly said as he made his way to the door. Roy gave him a look.

"I'm not here to punish her I want to talk to her." He grumbled. "You never know, one woman's pain can be another man's pleasure." He winked. This time they both yelled in unison "GET OUT!" He laughed at the blushing teenagers and skipped down the stairs.

They looked at each other then blushed. Roy sighed. He walked into her closet and pulled out a towel. He pulled off his shirt and set it in her hamper. She blushed even darker as her eyes gazed at his abs and couldn't help it as they settled on his hips clad only by his low rising pants. Roy set the towel over his head he rubbed his soaking hair harshly, hoping to remove all his embarrassment as well.

He left it over his head as he walked over to her on the bench and sat down next to her. "Like what you see?" He asked.

She immediately turned to him blushing. "What did you say!" She asked gapping at him. He blinked blankly at her and answered. "You were watching me train."

She glanced down and gently laughed. "Oh of course, no, no I wasn't." She replied still looking down.

"I could see you threw the window," he muttered. "Yes, yes I was, so what" She muttered. "Nothing," he muttered. "So…where'd you go at the party?" He asked.

"Around." She muttered suddenly finding something very interesting outside of the window.

"I went looking for you," He added. "I know" She replied simply.

"You knew I was looking for you," he echoed. She stayed silent.

He watched her as she stared outside the glass. "Riza, you know I'll always be here right?" He asked. She turned to look at him and nodded with a fake smile.

He rolled his eyes and let out an exhausted breath as he stood and walked out of her room and into his. She watched her door closed letting her own pent up breath escape her.

She turned her head as a maid shouted.

"Kids come to dinner!"

She sighed and stood, walking out of her room and down the stairs.

000

Dinner had of course been extravagant, and went silent besides her fathers and Roy's small talk. The maid cleared there plates and walked slowly back into the kitchen. Riza and Roy stood only for her father to snap, "SIT"

They glanced to her father, and then slowly sat back down.

"Lately you two have been very quiet, did something happen between you two?" He asked. "No" "No Sir"

He looked from one side of the table to the other, suspiciously at both of them. "This is your answer to me? Nothing? I can tell, one moment your in his arms and the next you can't even look at him." He muttered. Riza stared at her father. "You're beginning to remind me of me and your mother when we were your age," he muttered.

"Sir, there is nothing going on between us at the moment." Roy said. He turned to Roy. "At the moment?" he echoed raising an eyebrow. He then sighed. "Well, I want you two to know if in the future it ever escalates, your doors will be locked by twelve, you can see each other threw out the day. I don't care if this embarrasses you, because if my father hadn't said anything to us when your mother and I were together from the start… Well we wouldn't have had Riza" he muttered the last part.

Riza groaned and set her head in her hands. She couldn't believe this was happening. She then glanced up at Roy, who was smiling from ear to ear at the implication.

Maddie Brown

Hey! Thanks to all that reviewed! I love hearing from all of you and hope you continue to tell me what you think even if it is bad…but I really hope its not tear haha. Love you all! Be nice to me! Pout


	9. Playing Dirty

How It all Began

Chapter 9

Riza whispered into her pillow as Roy laughed his way up the marble steps. He walked into her room and had to bite hard down on the inside of his cheek to stop himself from laughing at the girl.

"Shut up!" she whined. He smiled. "Come on lets get you tucked in" He said and pulled the blankets back so she could climb in. She walked over to the bathroom and pulled her hair up into a sloppy bun so she could wash her face.

"So Roy, do you miss your family?" She asked from the bathroom. He appeared in the doorway. "Some days. But Im eighteen, I would have been moving out soon anyway. And truth be told…I wouldn't rather be anywhere else. I get to learn what I've always wanted to from a master, I get to live in a gorgeous house, with maids, and personal cooks, and everyday I get to watch over a beautiful girl." He said happily. "This is the life my love" he teased.

She only rolled her eyes as she continued to wash her face.

"I'm sorry about my father," She sighed. He smirked "Yeah, what's giving him these ideas anyway?" He asked.

"Probably the maids, they giggle and gossip about any boy who enters my room" She sighed then added "Im pretty sure one is paid to dish out every information she can get on my relationships"

Roy laughed and moved behind her, he let her hair loose as she padded her face dry with a cloth. She stared at him in the mirror as he stood behind her and ran his fingers threw her hair.

He smiled. "So soft. You should wear your hair down more often" he suggested as he picked up a brush and began to comb it threw her hair; gently working out any tangles he came across.

"You…you think so?" She asked, she suddenly felt like it was 100 degrees in her bathroom. He glanced at the mirror smiling as she stared blankly down at the counter top, her hands laced together in front of her and her cheeks tinted pink.

"Ohh yeah," he said his hands sliding down and placing the brush on the counter. He set his hands on her hips and gripped her baggy pajama pants. His other hand came to her side and clutched her tank top in his hand. "To that think in two days, you could wear it down, cascading over a backless black halter, with a slid down the side to reveal your left leg…hmmm…that would look gorgeous on you." He smirked as he made sure to let his warm breath on the back of her neck as he 'hmmed'.

She shivered. "Yes, if only I wore backless outfits" She muttered. That wasn't the comment he expected. He raised an eyebrow and looked down at her tank top, it covered her back fully, and had thick two-inch straps to it. Apparently she doesn't wear backless outfits not even a little bit.

"Why don't you?" He asked and she sighed and put on a fake smile.

"It's not for people to see," She simply said. "Your back?" He repeated raising an eyebrow in confusion. He followed her from the bathroom and into her room again.

"I understand not wearing V necks and short cut dresses, but not showing your back at all? Not even a little bit?" He asked as she turned off the water. "Nope, not until my father finds someone he can trust with it" she said. If possible his eyebrow rose even higher in even greater confusion.

"Whaa?" He asked. She sighed. "Never mind Roy, I'm not that tired so I'm going to read for a bit okay" She said as she wiped her hands on the towel. She stepped forward and squeaked tripping over the one on the floor and falling forward. Roy sprinted forward, but the force of the fall caused him to fall back as well.

A loud thud resounded from the room, and Riza feared opening her eyes. She could feel his arms protectively around her waist, and his chest rise and fall with every breath underneath hers. Gathering the courage to open her left eye, she stared down into his dark orbs. There were seconds of silence until he chuckled and pressed his forehead against hers.

"You're such a klutz," He laughed. Her face puckered and she smacked him in the shoulder lightly. "I just tripped!" She whined. "Klutz" he taunted.

Her face puckered once again and he laughed. "You look like a five year old who didn't get her way," He laughed. She faked hurt and sat up on his hips holding her hand to her chest.

He smirked. "Ohh did I hurt your feelings?" He asked in a baby voice. She turned her head, and placed her hands on her hips stubbornly. He smirked. "Ohh I get it," he said as he reached up and attacked her ribs. She squeaked and tried to grab his wrists to stop him. Her thighs tightened around his hips as she pulled backwards laughing.

'Man she's got some strong thighs, that can be very useful…No! Okay I've got to keep this clean…think of something not sexy… Ohh my god her butt just rubbed against Roy Jr. alright I've got to move her before her wiggling sends me over the edge' he thought, and flipped them. She laughed as she was now pined underneath him, her legs still wrapped and crossed at the ankle around his hips.

He tickled her, his hands found there way underneath her shirt, and were just below the swell of her chest. She huffed and as his hand traveled closer, she began to raise her knee between his legs.

Eye's widening, he slid his hand back down and held them up as a peace offering. She smirked and shook her head as she lifted her leg faster. He instinctually slid down onto her hips, her now propped up knee resting against her back.

"Ohh she wants to play dirty hu!" He gasped then smirked. "Alright with me" he added in a perverted voice. She squeaked and twisted underneath him, clawing on the wooden floor to escape. He chuckled. "Ahh ahh little girl, you aren't pulling that and getting away unpunished." He said as he set his hand on her shoulder blades, pinning her to the floor.

She squeaked in laughter struggling to no avail to get free. "So what? You're going to discipline me now?" She asked in a low purr. He smirked and looked her over. She was trapped underneath him, her chest pressed against the wooden floor, her back to him, her bottom up and wiggling, he was in heaven. He sighed, deciding to taunt her a little bit more.

"Why not, I am in charge of you you know… I'm here to make sure you don't be naughty." He whispered sexily into her ear as he leaned down, his chest against her back. "Well then, I guess you have your work cut out for you" she muttered and twisted around, his hand going from her back to her chest. He was caught off guard at the change from her flat back, to her supple chest, and became dazed as she forcefully rolled him, so once again he was pinned to the floor.

"Who's on top now?" She teased. His scenes returning to him, he smirked, and it came out before he could stop himself "You like it on top babe?"

As soon as the words left his mouth he cursed himself, here he was playfully wrestling with a girl who had been raped and probably hated men; …but on the other hand, she wasn't fighting against this too productively. She blushed "Depends, are you man enough to be under a woman?" She asked.

He raised an eyebrow. "I'm looking forward to the experience" he smirked. She blushed as her attempt to out whit him in their little game backfired.

She opened her mouth to say something when the door opened. They whipped their heads to the side as a maid gasped and looked at the floor away from them. "I'm so sorry, Miss Hawkeye, Excuse me for interrupting but your father wishes to speak with you and Mr. Mustang." She said blushing at the floor. Riza immediately jumped off of him and nodded. "Thank you Yuki. Tell him we'll be down in a moment." She said. The maid bowed and glanced at Roy, still lying on the the floor with a depressed look on his face.

000

Riza stood in her fathers room next to Roy. They watched him pack as he ranted on and on about the idiots back in the eastern division.

"I'm sorry kids, I left the eastern head quarters and apparently that caused everyone's IQ's to drop ten points, I should be back sometime later this week. The maid's will have the time off since I'm really the only messy one around here, but the cook will be staying here just to make sure you to eat and are situated. I'm really sorry about this." He said.

"It's fine, we'll manage." Riza said. "I'm glad, while I talk to Roy why don't you get ready for bed." He suggested.

"Alright, see you soon father" she said and smiled as he kissed her cheek and watched her leave. Roy stood alone now, waiting for him to say something.

"So, you'll be okay with just Riza for a week or so right?" He asked. Roy nodded. "Yes of course sir, Riza and I have gotten to bond. I'm hoping she trusts me more now" He said.

"Well I'm sure she does if she's wrestling with you and rolling around the floor." He said. Roy stood silent,

'the maid told him'.

The man laughed at his shocked and scared face. "It's alright boy, the maid came back to me flushed and giggling as Im sure Riza's told you the maids gossip." He said as he closed his suitcase and zipped it.

"You're not upset sir?" He asked causously.

He lifted it from the bed and stood straight and still as though he were thinking it over. "No, but if you hurt her, you're dead." He said as he walked to the doorway. Roy immediately followed.

"I will not hurt your daughter. She's already been threw enough trauma." He said harshly as if offended by the implication that he might.

He stopped, and turned to face the young adult whose face was serious and stern. He chuckled. "I certainly hope not son, take care of her when I'm gone, and keep an eye on her, she may seem well behaved but you never know what days she'll decided to rebel. We'll continue to train when I return." He said and ruffled Roy's hair before walking down the stairs.

000

Roy leaned against the doorframe as he watched her. She was lying in bed, the soft warm blanket pulled up to her chest as she propped up her head and was reading a book. The bedside lamp shown a golden yellow against her, illuminating her face and book in the darkness.

She suddenly felt someone staring at her, and lifted her head.

She smiled as she saw him. "Hey how was your talk with dad?" She asked.

He just nodded his head as he stared down at the floor ahead of him.

"Does your father leave like that a lot?" He asked. She shrugged. "Some times, once he was transformed to the east and he was gone for a couple months.

"And you stayed here?" He asked looking shocked. "Well yeah, I had school, I didn't want to leave my friends, my boyfriend." She muttered. "Who looked after you?" He asked. "What do you mean?" She asked.

He narrowed his eyes. "Who took care of you, who was here to make sure you weren't sick, or sad, to be with you?" he asked.

"Well My grandfather came over some days, but that's about it" she muttered. Roy stayed quiet, gently shaking his head at the floor.

"What?" she asked. "I just can't imagine that, I would never leave my kid to take care of herself. My parents never left for a months time" he answered.

"Yeah well your parents weren't part of the military" she replied in a low murmur and went back to her book. He sighed and walked slowly to the bed.

"When I get into the military, and when I have children, I'm not going to leave them. I'm going to be home every night to kiss them goodnight and make sure their safely tucked in bed. and kiss my wife hello after along days work" he smirked closing his eyes at the picture.

"And who says she wont work to?" Riza asked. He opened his eyes and stared at her. "My kids will not be raised by a nanny," he said sternly. "Just because you are a man doesn't mean you get to take away your wife's right to work" she argued. "Well what you want to work even when you have children?" He asked. "Me! Hold the phone, I'm not having your children!" She squeaked. His once serious face turned teasing as he saw her reaction.

"Ahh why not! You'll certainly get all the perks," he said proudly. "Why not? Because any woman would be damned if she brought another Roy Mustang to this world, and what perks?" She half yelled.

"You know you want me," he said in a low voice as she continued bantering.

"What perks?" She echoed choosing to ignore his comment. "Hu? What do you have that could possibly want your wife to consider her the luckiest person in the world? Hu?" She asked.

"Well there's the fact that you would never not be satisfied." He began. She rolled her eyes. "Don't roll your eyes, I happen to know that any girlfriend I have had has never left unfulfilled. I keep my sex life alive. I would come home, kiss you, send the kids outside to play and take you in the kitchen, how does that sound? Hu?" He said and nodded his head, very proud of himself.

"Nice to know your wife will be satisfied in various rooms in your home," She grumbled. "I think so. Marriages need spice, there are so many people who don't even sleep in the same room as their spouses anymore, its sad." He said. Rolling her eyes again, she laughed as she set her book down on the bedside table.

"Oh not to mention you would be known as the lucky girl married to fuehrer Roy Mustang." He added. "Fuehrer hu…" she asked with a raised eyebrow. "That's right I'm going to make my way up to the top, it's the only thing for me to do," He said.

"Hmm, well I completely support you" she said. He smiled "Just not enough to want to be the lucky woman who marries me" he teased. "I don't think I could stand you as a husband" she teased right back.

He faked hurt, but she only laughed and swatted his chest. He smirked then something hit him. He looked down, then back up at her with a questioning look.

"Do you think you could stand me as a boy friend?" He asked. She turned to face him slowly. "Depends," she muttered after a while. He raised an eyebrow. "On what?" He asked.

She smirked. "On weather you can make putting up with all the rest of your crap worth it" she said and quirked an eyebrow.

Smirking he leaned forward, his lips barely inches from hers as he muttered, "ohh, Ill make it worth it all right" he muttered against her lips. She smirked and leaned forward, closing the gap between them, and pressing her lips against his. He kept the kiss as chaste as she began, but as she began to press into him, he set his hand on her neck, and began to kiss deeper.

She moaned, he pushed her back so she was lying against the pillow again. He slid closer to her, his lips never leaving hers. She bent her leg and wrapped it around his, one of his hands sliding down her side and settling down on her bottom where it stayed, rubbing, and groping.

She moaned as he ran his tongue over her bottom lip, casually nipping and sucking on it. His free hand traveled down her side, and gently rubbed his thumb against the side of her breast. She opened her mouth in shock, giving him the room to sneak his tongue inside. She smirked nipping at it.

Pulling back he stared down at her, "feisty" he muttered.

She smirked. "So, well worth it hu?" He asked. She shrugged. "Ahh, I don't know," she taunted. He raised an eyebrow. "Oh really" he said narrowing his eyes at her. "Well then, I guess Ill just have to convince you"

000

Roy sighed as he lay in bed reading a book Riza's father had given him to study. He had left Riza's room hours ago, after a kiss goodnight, and a swat to her bottom for playing dirty earlier and almost kneeing him between the legs. He's got to protect all his future children after all.

He sighed as he forced himself to focus on the words in the book other than his reminisces of her soft kisses and rock hard ass. He sighed. "I'm in trouble," he murmured, his eyes closing as he rested against his pillow.

He heard the door slid open, and opened his eyes to see Riza's standing in the doorway. "Hey you, why aren't you asleep?" He asked.

She looked at him longingly. "Can't sleep," she muttered. He stared at her for a moment, and then motioned with his head for her to come stay with him. She did happily, bouncing to his bed and sliding underneath the covers.

"What are you reading?" she asked as she pressed herself against his side. "Your father told me to read this and the next issue." He said, not taking his eyes from the book. She sighed. "Oh" she tangled her leg between his, pressing she against his side.

He took a deep breath, looked from the ceiling to the book and back before he closed it and tossed it on the bedside table.

"Why'd you stop?" She asked looking up at him. "Because I have to concentrate, and I can't concentrate with you lying next to me" he said and wrapped an arm around her waist. "I'm sorry, do you want me to go?" she asked. He shook his head. "You think I'd rather be reading an alchemy book then entertaining a beautiful woman next to me?" He asked as if it were the stupidest question in the world.

She smiled and kissed him. He kissed back then reached over and turned out the light. "I thought we were going to talk or something." She muttered. "You need sleep you're sick" he said. "I'm getting better, now that I have you throwing the medication down my throat" she grumbled.

"That's the only bad thing about always having someone home to care for you, you get caught, punished, and you always end up taking your medicine," he laughed. "Im guessing that's you from now on?" she asked.

He rubbed her arm and smiled at the ceiling. "Pretty much." He sighed. She rolled her eyes. He smirked and turned towards her. "But hey, there are also a lot of perks about having someone to depend on, someone with you." He said as he stared into her hazel eyes, She turned to face him and smiled. He leaned forward, pressing his lips against hers. He pulled away, only far enough to say "Well there's that" he began and she interrupted him with a kiss, then "that's all I need" He smiled and kissed her lovingly.

She kissed back, and then set her head on his shoulder. He brushed his fingers threw her blonde locks as she fell asleep next to him.

MADDIE BROWN


	10. Comotion in the Park

How it all Began

Chapter 10

The small birds perched themselves on the large oak outside his bedroom window as they cleaned their wings, basked in the sun and sang soulfully; annoying Roy to no end.

He blinked his tired eyes open with a grumble, only to turn his head to see Riza sleeping soundly at his side. During the night she had turned so her back was to him, and her bottom was pressed into his crotch.

He smirked. Her father was gone for a week or two, the nosy maids had the time off, and they were all alone. No responsibilities to keep up with no need to get out of bed for hours. It was Saturday, and the sun had just risen from the sky.

He had smiled and turned, propping himself up on his elbow so he could look down on her. She slept peacefully; her hair had fallen out of its holder and was cascading down her back, side, and breast.

His hands slid down her side and her thigh, wondering what it would feel like to be touching her skin instead of the thick flannel pajama pants.

He smirked as her rising and falling chest caught his eye. He looked back up to her face checking to see if she was still asleep. Her lips parted slightly, and she turned her head to the side as his hand traveled up her top.

He pressed his lips to her neck, gently kissing and nibbling on her warm skin. His hand slid to her back to unhook her bra, but found no clasp. She turned again, to lie on her back and give him even more room.

He kissed her juicy lips, sucking on her bottom lip and occasionally nipping. She moaned and wiggled from side to side to relieve some tension in her lower stomach, but he only made that harder as his hand slid to her front and after finding the clasp in the front and quickly unhooking it, leaving no barrier between their flesh now, he cupped a firm breast. Roy closed his eyes as he messaged her right breast. He smirked as he gripped and she arched her back into him.

_She does still have some growing to do, but she isn't bad at all, a descent size for her age_. He thought and squeezed again causing her lips to part and her to moan loudly. He captured her lips with his, stifling the sound and swallowing the moans.

"Ooohh…Roy…." She moaned. He stiffened at the sound of his name being called from her lips. That had done it for him. He had to touch her. He pried his knee between her legs, even though she gave in easily enough, and his hand went between her legs. With the thickness of the flannel he couldn't feel much, but he wanted her to be completely awake and aware of what he was doing to her before he touched her like that anyway.

She moaned, her back arched once again and her pert chest just made the fabric of the tank top tighter. Her eyes fluttered open, and he leaned over her, his grin from ear to ear.

She rubbed her lust filled eyes with the back of her hand, trying to remove the cloudy blur. She looked up at him, then down at herself. One of his legs was between hers, her tank was hiked up to just underneath her bust, and as he pressed his knee higher between her legs she bit back a moan and leaned her head back.

"Is this how you plan to wake me up from now on?" She asked as he placed kisses up her stomach. He stopped and pulled up enough only so she could hear him. "Oh no, don't worry, later on ill come in your room and slide under the covers to slowly torture you awake, then ravish your body waking up every muscle, making sure to make you pant and scream those healthy lungs, and putting those sexy, strong legs to work." He growled against her skin gently nipping at times to get his point across. He tilted his head up, looking up from his position only to see her flat stomach, and bust rise up and down in quick motion as she took in sharp breaths.

He smirked. "Already turned on?" He asked as if it were a game on who could out last the other. She smirked. "I just hope you can get up early enough, your lazy ass never gets out of bed before ten in the morning at the earliest." She mumbled, crossing her arms behind her head. He smirked and moved on top of her.

"Trust me" he began, his lips so close to hers he had to tilt his head to keep their noses from hitting each other.

"With a Treat like this, I would wake up before dawn just to see your sleeping face, and be there, be there to wake you. To watch those hazel eyes focus on the world around them yet another day. To watch the way you stretch, to hear the squeak of your yawn." He muttered. She looked up into his eyes as he brushed her cheek with his thumb.

"And to be the first person to tell you how beautiful you looked." He added quietly. She smiled up at him she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him down for a loving kiss.

He smiled at her and turned and rolled back to his side of the bed. He laced his fingers behind his head and stared up at the ceiling.

Riza sat up on the bed and pulled her shirt back down, straightening it and making sure she looked untouched before she got out of the bed.

He looked at her out of the corner of his eyes, as she made sure everything was perfect.

"What are you doing? I plan to mess it up again anyway, why fix it now?" He asked. She sighed and walked over to the door of the connecting bathroom.

"Joe's stopping by remember," She said. Roy pouted, "why?" he whined. "There's a meeting I have to attend tomorrow. Nothing big, but he has to drop by to get the last little measurements done on the dress." She sighed.

"I'm going to take a shower, when I get out he'll probably be here." She muttered. "Can I join you? Maybe wash your back, you know, just to conserve water." He asked with a large smirk on his face.

She shook her head; not bothering to answer him as she slid the door closed and locked it from the inside.

 : : : 

Riza must have decided to take a bath. He could hear the water running from his position plastered to the door and he could hear the faint splashing as she climbed in. Allowing his mind to wonder, he turned his back against the door and slid down to sit on the floor.

He closed his eyes and leaned his head back as she began to softly sing to herself. He could hear the soft melody as he pictured her running the suds over her smooth shapely legs, and relaxing into the warmth of the water.

He sighed and stood, deciding he would make breakfast for the two of them instead of sitting outside the door concealing the bathing beautiful girl, He knew if he stayed any longer than he had already, he would have done something drastic in order to sneak a peek.

He made his way down the white marble steps and into the kitchen. The cook had prepared some very elegant looking food for them the night before, which apparently he was supposed to do something with. It looked way to high class for two teenagers having a Saturday morning breakfast, so he threw out the food and placed the bowls in the dishwasher to get them clean. He opened the fridge and looked around. There wasn't really anything better than what he had just thrown out. He raised an eyebrow. It was all the same fancy discussing looking food.

He closed the large stainless steel door and smirked as Riza appeared standing there, wrapped in a white fluffy towel and yet was still dripping wet. She created a small puddle underneath her between her spread legs, which was more than enough to form that stupid perverted grin on his face.

Looking her up and down, he smirked even wider "To what do I owe this pleasure darling?" He asked. "You turned on the dishwasher!" she grumbled. He blinked blankly then it hit him.

He bit his lip to keep from laughing, "ohh sorry, did it get really cold?" He laughed gently. She glared at him, her hair was dripping wet, and water slid down her calves, drawing even more attention to her bare bottom half. The towel stopped slightly above her mid thigh, and it was wrapped and tucked between her breasts to keep it up,

"Yeah it got cold smart ass! All of a sudden it was like I was taking an ice bath!" She growled her fists gripped tightly in annoyance.

He laughed. "Sorry I didn't realize it would get cold so quickly. Go back up stairs and dry off completely though, you're still getting over your sickness do you want to catch another cold?" He asked as he dug threw the fridge to see if there was anything good.

She opened her mouth to yell at him some more, but he placed his finger on her lips. "Come on hurry, go get dressed so we can go get some food." He said. "Go get food?" she echoed. "Yeah now hurry little lady!" he said and gave her a healthy whap sending her to her room to finish drying off.

 :  :  : 

Roy was leaning against the counter sipping a cup of coffee as she came down the stairs and appeared in the doorway. She wore a white button down shirt, it looked like an old business shirt even, with the cuffs unbuttoned, and the first couple buttons on the top undone. She wore jeans and boots with her hair loose. He smiled. "Now as much as I like the towel I think this is better suited for going out." He smiled.

She rolled her eyes. "Well If you hadn't turned on the washer I wouldn't have had to come out!" She growled then sighed, "why am I even bothering, you probably did it on purpose" She muttered.

Roy faked hurt. "I am hurt! I would never do that on purpose." He declared. "Right" She muttered as she walked past him. "No Really, it was an honest mistake Riza, and I can't believe that you would question my sensarity! I would never under any circumstance put a lady in a position where she is uncomfortable and has to think twice about her lack of dress! That is absolutely unthinkable, and I can't imagine what I could have done in the past to make you think so low of me!" He said dramatically, placing his hand on his chest and looking down solemnly.

Riza sighed and turned to face him, "Oh yes, how incredibly rude of me, is there anything I can do to make it up to you?" She asked in a teasing voice, only to get his expecting answer.

"Why yes, I do believe an 'I'm sorry kiss' is in order" He said. "A what?" She repeated as he trapped her against the side of a black car.

"An 'I'm sorry kiss'" he repeated. She raised an eyebrow in question. "Hey I don't make the rules, just enforce them," he said innocently. She rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Alright fine, I'm sorry for doubting you" she said jokingly and gave him a quick peck. She moved to get in the car when he set his hand on her shoulder and turned her back to face him.

"That doesn't count!" he said with a pout. "And why not?" She asked setting her hands on her hips. He cocked his head to the side, "If I had undermined you and you wanted an apology would you want a chaste kiss like that?" He asked.

"I wouldn't have you kiss me at all," She grumbled. "Oh, what would you do to me then?" He asked with a raised eyebrow playfully. She rolled her eyes, "See you make everything dirty and you want to chide me for thinking your mind was in the gutter." She grumbled. "Well?" He asked. She smirked. "I would be to mad to have you just come up and kiss me and think it's all better," She answered.

"Of course not" He replied. "But you must allow me to make it up to you in other ways" He added. She nodded and he smirked; "good now that that's settled, the air here still isn't cleared, now pay up!" He said. She opened her mouth to protest, but instead he pressed her against the car again and his lips covered hers. Her sounds of shock were swallowed as his tongue traced across hers over and over.

His hands slid from her shoulders, down her sides, and behind her to slide his hands in each of the pockets of her jeans, cupping her and kneading her. She growled, fighting back with her tongue and pushing his hands against the car.

He didn't let loose, in fact he kissed her harder, and one hand went to her lower back to pull her close to him.

As he finally let her loose, she had to lean against the car to keep herself from collapsing to the ground. He smirked, "Apology accepted." He said haughtily and walked to the other side of the car getting into the drivers seat.

Riza stood wide-eyed and a mix of basic shock and anger for a moment, before she realized he was waiting for her to get in the car. She turned, and sat in the passengers seat, staying quiet as he pulled out of the parking lot.

 : : : 

"Where do you want to eat?" He asked as they drove down the empty roads. "Don't really care, I just want real food, I haven't had a dish I could pronounce in a month," She grumbled.

He laughed and turned the corner, listening as she turned on the radio. She switched stations, until music began to play. She smiled happily. "I love this song…" she sighed leaning back in her chair.

He smiled and turned to look at her. "Sing it," He said.

She turned her head sharply. "No! Why…" She burst out. He laughed, "I heard you in the shower, oh and that reminds me you're so cute I haven't dated a girl who sang in the shower in about two years" He trailed off looking out of the corner of his eyes at the thought of her. That is until Riza elbowed him in the ribs.

He gasped and with one hand on the wheel, he grabbed his side. "Ow! Watch what you're doing! Im driving here!" He grumbled.

"If you're so set on being a good driver you should keep you're thoughts on the road, not some ex girlfriend!" She grumbled, crossing her arms just below her chest. He couldn't help but smirk as the action caused her bust to be pushed up a little and her curves under the slightly large shirt to become more visible. He smirked, "jealous honey?" He asked.

She scoffed and looked out the window to avoid his gaze. He smirked. "Don't worry about her baby, you are no compotation" He soothed. She turned to glare at him, only to see him looking her up and down as well.

She narrowed her eyes. "What do you mean competition, and I don't mean only your thoughts, keeping your eyes on the road might help ever so slightly as well!" She snipped. He set a hand on her upper thigh.

"Woo! Baby, calm down. There's nothing to worry about ok. One; you out rank any beauty I've ever dated, Two; you're voice is that of an angles, and that's why I wanted to hear you sing now, Three; I love that you have quarks and I think this adorable jealously is just one," he began where she interrupted with the loud snap. "I'm not jealous!" "And this vivacious stubbornness of yours keeps being with you very interesting, I never know what you'll do next…It's a good change to all the other girls." He said.

"Well I'm glad you are expanding your horizons," she grumbled. "You're still tense" he said and began messaging her thigh he still had a good grip on. She slapped his hand gently.

"I think it would be easier for you to watch the road if you didn't have 'any' kind of distraction!" She growled. "Fine, let's have a picnic, we can stop by a market, get some finger food since you haven't eaten regular food in months, and go lay down in the grass for a hour or two." He suggested. She smiled and nodded. "Sounds good to me"

 : : : 

Roy handed Riza a basket as they ran threw the market quickly. Tossing various items into the small cart as they went up and down iles, they met up at the cash register.

Roy smiled. "Got some highly unhealthy and pronounceable foods darling?" He asked as he pulled out his wallet.

Riza smiled and nodded. "It's about time, I haven't had some of this stuff in what feels like years! I hate living in a mansion with cooks. They never just make salad or pot roast, its rabbit, or some concoction they call a delicacy in foreign countries." She sighed as he paid for the food.

"And it's only a delicacy there only because their dictator wont give them toilet paper let alone good food" Roy joked. "Exactly" she laughed.

Roy took the bags of food and put them in the back of the car. "So where are we going now?" She asked. He got in the drivers seat and smiled. "I saw a small park on the way here. Why don't we go there?" He suggested with a smile. She nodded as he pulled out of the parking lot.

 : : : 

Roy watched Riza as she leaned over the lake. She smiled as she tossed the bread they had bought at a group of ducks as they happily quacked and ruffled their crisp white feathers in the water. She laughed out loud as they fought over the small pieces.

He unfolded the blanket over in the field of grass over looking the lake. She finally returned to him as he was making himself a plate. She laughed as she fell to her knees and took the plate he handed her.

She smiled and gave him an appreciative peck. He smiled at her happy face as she watched the ducks follow her to the blanket. "You can't keep them," he warned. She turned and pouted at him jokingly and then turned back to the ducks.

She plucked grapes from her plate and plopped them into her mouth as she watched the children running around and the parents watching, staying at a safe distance at the benches.

"It's so good to get out from behind those walls!" she smiled as she lied down looking up at the clouds. He smirked and dug threw the grocery bags. Riza's eyes were closed so she could enjoy the feeling of the breeze against her face when she felt something cold touch her bottom lip. Her eyes opened and she smirked as he dangled a chocolate strawberry over her mouth.

She giggled and opened her mouth, allowing him to dip it into her mouth. She took a bite, and he lifted it from her mouth and finished it off himself. He smiled and leaned down, kissing her upside down.

Riza closed her eyes as he kissed her, she could still taste the faint taste of the chocolate strawberry. His tongue slipped into her mouth, messaging hers and exploring every crevus. She lifted her hand, cupping his face and moving to the back of his neck to keep him with her.

He turned and set one of his knees between hers resting his hips on hers. He kissed down her jaw line, and nipping at the juncture of her shoulder and neck. She moaned and arched her hand back as he moved further and further down her chest. He began unbuttoning her shirt as he moved lower and lower. He nipped gently as he reached the top of her red bra; he kissed her chest nipping at the mounds spilling over the red silk. Riza groaned and leaned her head back even more. She moaned his name, her eyes fluttering open in pleasure, and she raised an eyebrow, her eyes snapping open as she saw three little children standing over her, eyes wide and mouths agape.

She blinked blankly then her eyes traveled upwards to see a taller older woman standing over them. Roy, completely oblivious, continued his ministrations on her breasts. She patted her hand on his shoulder muttering, "umm Roy…" he ignored her and continued.

Her eyes widened as the older woman scowled down at her, and suddenly left her sight, only to return with a bucket balancing over her shoulder.

Riza's eyes widened and she slapped his shoulder quickly. "ROY!" She growled but it was to late. Roy sputtered and jumped up, standing on his knees above her. He flipped his soaking wet hair back and looked up at the scowling woman. Her wrinkled leathered skin frowned down at them.

"This is a place for Children! How dare you come to a public place and perform such vile acts! Lust is a sin you will burn in hell for your transcriptions!"

"Wow, hold on lady!" Roy said standing up and helping Riza stand. She buttoned her shirt back up, not that it helped since it was a thin white and was now see threw.

Throwing the blanket and left over food in one of the empty bags, he grabbed Riza's hand and ran, the woman still screaming at them and raising her arms in the air.

 : : : 

They laughed hysterically as they made it to the black car. Roy threw the bags in the back and opened the door so she could get in. She turned on the air and pointed it at her to dry her shirt.

He sat in the front and closed the door turning to watch her pout and hold her shirt from her body to keep it from showing her red bra.

He laughed and squeezed the water from her blonde locks and onto the seat. She laughed and kissed him lovingly. "Why didn't you tell me that woman and those kids were there?" He asked in between kisses.

"I tried! I called your name twice!" She gaped. He smirked. "Oh, I thought you were just moaning for Me." he teased in a suave voice. She rolled her eyes. "I can't believe she did that!" She grumbled as she shook water from her hands. "Calm down you look good wet," He said as he turned on the car. She turned her head and glared at him out of the corner of her eyes. He smirked and turned to look at the road again.

 : : : 

As they pulled up into the driveway, they saw Joe leaning against the side of his car. Roy pulled into the driveway and turned the car off as Riza got out.

"You little Minx, you think you can go on a joy ride with your new squeeze toy and leave me here waiting for you, and why in the world are you soaking wet?" He asked looking her up and down.

"It's a long story," She muttered with a sigh

"Yes I look forward to it, you go up and get into this dress right now you can see threw your shirt," he said and as he looked over to Roy he smirked, "And you can stay exactly like that"

Roy grid his teeth and took Riza's hand so he could walk in the house with her. Joe just smirked and tilted his head to the side, watching the young boy make his way inside.

MaddieBrown

I am sooo sorry it took so long but heres 4,164 words to make it up to you.


	11. Dont cry over spilled coffee

How it all Began

Chapter 11

"You're being anal"

"Im a perfectionist, there's a difference"

"There is a difference, and you're being anal"

"Something's wrong with it!" Joe cried and stamped his foot on the ground like a two year old. They had been looking at this dress for an hour; he had already made three adjustments to problems only he could see. Once again, she stood on the platform in front of a floor length mirror, a tight cocktail dress painted onto her, and Joe circling her for hours.

"Nothing is wrong with it!" Riza growled.

Joe traced his finger around her waistline, setting one from his other hand on his lower lip trying to come up with a flaw in the fabric. "You can't breath in it," He declared his voice high pitched giving Riza a headache.

"Since when have I worn a dress of yours I could breath in?" Riza asked setting her hand down at her side.

"Hold that hair up, if you get lake water on my dress Ill have a bitch fit." He threatened. Riza groaned and twisted her hair with her fingers, lifting it onto her head and off the dress.

"Joe, it's perfect! I love it she looks gorgeous!" Roy said happily as he walked back into the room. "You do?" Joe said excitedly. "Ohh yeah, she's defiantly going to turn heads at this thing, in fact I don't think I can let her go in that dress at all." He said setting his hands on his hips in mock stubbornness.

Riza stared at him; this wasn't like him at all. "You really think it'll turn heads?" Joe asked in a high-pitched voice. "Ohh yeah, she could look like a wash bored and still capture people's breath in that exquisite design!" He embellished. Joe's eyes sparkled.

"In fact, she should keep wearing it, if she does she'll end up ripping it or spilling something on it so she cant wear it at all tomorrow!" He said nodding his head as he turned and walked over to the bed.

"Take it off now!" Joe half yelled. "What?" Riza asked. "Off! Hurry! Before you do something to my perfect creation!" Joe squealed. Riza looked from the frantic Joe to Roy, who was now lying on the bed. He winked at her and she smiled.

"Right…" She muttered and stepped down from the block she stood on in front of the mirror, and walked into her closet.

0000

Riza waved to Joe as he pulled out of the driveway. She watched the car disappear in the distance before she turned and looked up at Roy who stood at her side.

"You're a genius" She smiled. "He was so sure something was wrong, telling him other wise, and embellishing it, made him realize it was perfect just the way it was." He muttered. She leaned up and kissed him lovingly.

"Thank you" she muttered. He smiled. "No problem gorgeous." He smirked and wrapped his arm around her waist, walking with her back into the house.

"So, what do you want to do?" She asked. He smirked and closed his eyes tilting his head upwards. She let out a deep breath. "Do I want to know what that means?" She asked. He smirked even wider.

"I'm going to take that as a 'No!' " She muttered. "Take it" he replied. She rolled her eyes and he winked down at her.

"So, what's down here?" He asked as they passed a door in the hallway.

"That's the wine cellar," She said. He smirked and turned the handle. "Ohh, wine hu…anything else?" He asked as he opened the door and flipped the switch. "What is it your looking for?" she asked. He smirked as he followed her down the stairs. "Maybe some one hundred year old scotch" He questioned.

She motioned for him to follow with her finger and he couldn't help but smile from ear to ear. "You come down here a lot?" He asked. She turned and walked backwards smiling "Once in a blue moon" She muttered.

"This is quite a collection," Roy said as he passed another shelf of wines. They made up the entire walls surrounding them, and what seemed like hundreds of wine racks between. The seller must have spanned the entire size of the house itself.

Riza turned the corner and stopped. "This is the really good stuff over here, and over here, this is the stuff that's so old you could make enough money selling it to buy a human being." She said, each time pointing to a different section. Then she smirked and walked over to a different rack,

"Now this stuff, this is what we can break into. It doesn't have as many years on it, since I first broke into it when I was fourteen" She muttered.

"Riza Hawkeye, I wouldn't have guessed!" He said shocked she drank at such an early age. "Yes I know, but that was the month he was gone. My grandfather wasn't home from work, and the maids were driving me crazy. I snuck down here after they had fussed with me trying to put me in a ruffled night gown, not my taste at all, and I popped open this…one" she said as she picked out an old long empty bottle.

"Very nice…" he muttered reading the brand. "Yeah, I drank the entire thing in one night." She muttered. "What a naughty girl you are" he muttered as he popped open a bottle taking down what would amount to a double shot in one gulp.

"Then I moved on to this, which was the first booze I threw up from" she smirked picking out another, yet again, empty bottle. He handed her the bottle he opened and watched her take a large sip.

"Riza Hawkeye, conservative on the outside, Bad on the inside…I like it" He smirked and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck, still holding the bottle as her wrists crossed. His hands slid down her sides and bottom, and gripped her thighs, lifting her up. She wrapped her legs around his hips and he set her down on the table, sweeping one arm across really fast to remove any bottles. One rolled from the table, falling to the ground with a loud crack as the glass shattered.

Roy glanced down but didn't remove his mouth from hers for a second. His tongue slid threw her lips and she could taste the faint alcohol on both of their breaths. He slid his hand up her shirt and pushed her bra up above her chest. Cupping and kneading her breasts, she moaned and leaned her head back. His mouth moved to her neck and began sucking on it stopping just short from leaving a red mark.

Riza picked up the bottle he had set down and sipped more of it, wincing as it burned her throat some, but Roy's ministrations soothed any pain she felt. In fact they were both obviously feeling 'no pain' as the bottle slowly dwindled down to nothing,

Riza wrapped her legs around his waist as he pulled back. In attempt to keep him with her she locked her ankles around and in between his legs. He stumbled forward hitting the table and smirking as he attacked her mouth again.

All care was gone in the wind, that is until there was a loud thud from up stairs. They broke apart and looking up at the ceiling of the cellar. There were footsteps. "Riza!" an elderly voice called.

Riza's eyes bugged out of her head. "That's my grandfather!" She hissed and pushed him back. She jumped down from the table, immediately falling to the floor. She cursed as she lifted her hand, which was now covered in blood. She winced as the left over alcohol in the bottle that had rolled from the table entered the deep cut.

Roy dropped to her side. "Are you okay?" He asked. "Yes come on!" she said as she stood. "Shake it off he'll want to talk to you" She grumbled as she lead him back threw the maze of wines. "We only had one bottle it won't affect me to badly, what about you, I don't want you to get into trouble" He said worriedly. She smiled, "Don't worry, like you said conventional on the outside, bad on the inside. I've gone to governmental parties drunk and they thought I was just being a cute hyper kid." She muttered.

"Yeah but something tells me your grandfather won't think you're just being a hyper or cute kid," He muttered as they climbed the stairs. "No, he wont, and he wont for you either." She muttered as she shut the door from behind them.

"There you are, what were you doing in the cellar?" The older man asked. His hair was graying, with leathery wrinkling skin and glasses that sat at the bridge of his nose.

"We heard a crash downstairs, Roy went down with me and it turned out of be a mouse. It knocked over a couple of empty bottles and I ended up cutting my hand." Riza lied.

Her grandfather looked from Riza to Roy, who stood for a moment surprised she could lie so fluently and easily to her grandfather.

"Is this true? We have a rat?" He asked. Roy nodded. "I'm sorry sir, once Riza injured her hand I thought it best we go fix it. It's still down there somewhere along with a mess of glass." He said.

"Well don't worry about that, continue." He said. Riza took his hand with her good one. "Come this way, Ill show you to the first aid kit" She said and quickly led him to the kitchen.

"So Roy right; how has training been going?" Her grandfather asked as he stopped at Roy's side. They stood in between the carbonates on the large kitchen, and yet the space seemed so small as Roy turned and leaned against the counter to get some distance between them. "Yes, And very well If I do say so myself. I'm learning things I never would have been able to without this opportunity," He said, leaning backwards. Roy just prayed he couldn't smell the alcohol on his breath from this distance.

"I'm very glad you're learning. Do you still want to join the military after you finish?" He asked. Roy nodded. "Yes sir, I want to help this country, to become a state alchemist!" He said seriously.

The General smiled. "I'm glad your persistence hasn't wavered." He joked. "Absolutely not Sir, One day we'll be working along side each other Sir." He said looking the man directly in the eyes.

He chuckled. "Well I would be happy to work with you young man." He smiled. "Thank you sir" Roy said. Riza walked past him and handed him a mug.

"Coffee?" She said bluntly and quietly. He took it with a quick and quiet "Please" and took a large gulp. Riza walked right past her grandfather. Roy glanced down, his eyes catching Riza's bleeding hand.

He reached out and took her other hand. "Come on Ill fix your hand." He said and walked with her. She removed her hand from his.

"Naw it's fine." She said and turned around. His eyes narrowed and he grabbed her wrist. She took a sharp breath as he looked over her gushing hand.

"That's not fine," he said. She whimpered as he brought her to the sink and rinsed off the blood. "I don't think there's any glass in it…but I'm guessing you already got alcohol in it." He muttered. She elbowed him in the side causing him to cough and smirk as he pulled the first aid kit Riza had gotten out to him.

He turned and watched her waiting for a moment where she wasn't paying attention to what he was doing. He tried hard to make sure his gestures weren't wobbly as he worked on her cut. Last thing they needed was for him to look drunk.

Riza guzzled her coffee as he glanced up. He took this time to splash hydrochloric peroxide over her hand, making her gasp, her wrist jerked, flinging her coffee all over him. "Riza!" Her grandfather gasped. Roy gasped himself, but from the searing hot coffee, his teeth grinding together. He took in a sharp breath from between clenched teeth. She in the mean time, held her hand to her chest like he had shot her.

"What the hell was that?" She half yelled. He shook his hands, drops of coffee flying off of them. He looked down at himself, his brown stained shirt and pants, and ignoring the burning feeling, he looked to her. "Give me your hand" he sighed. "No!" She squeaked. He held out his hand and waited. Staring her down with a displeased she was fighting against him look. She stared at him, her eyebrows knotted together. She looked from him to his hand and back before sighing and setting her hand back in his.

The General stood in shock. Not just from the coffee throwing, which now sat as a mess on the floor and of course Roy, but at the trust he saw in Riza's eyes. It was stubborn, reluctant trust at best, but it was trust.

He watched as Roy bandaged her hand, Riza's eyes glued to his movements this time. As he finished she pulled it back to her chest. "That hurt!" She muttered.

"Im sorry." He said quietly as he turned and ran his hands under cold water. He squeezed his shirt over the sink hoping to get whatever coffee was left out, and not on the floor.

He sighed and threw a towel on the floor, He moved to clean the mess, but Riza got on her knees and began to wipe it up herself.

"Are you alright?" She asked standing up. "I'll be fine." He said and took the towel from her. "I'm going to put this in the wash, then make good use of a cold shower." He said gently bowing to her grandfather in goodbye.

"Please, Will you be alright?" He asked. "Oh I'll be fine," he smiled reassuringly as he walked out of the room and towards the laundry room.

"Riza!" her grandfather muttered in a scolding tone. "I didn't mean to!" She muttered. "That boy is taking care of you!" He growled. "I know, in fact, I'm going to make sure he's okay. Do you want me to show you out?" She asked.

"No, wait till he's out of the shower. I'm going to stay till dark, make sure you kids have a proper dinner." He said. She sighed and nodded, looking towards the empty doorway.

0000

Roy bit his lip as he lifted the shirt from his body. He let it fall to the white tile floor with a damp clap. He set his hand on his chest, the skin red and burning. He put his shirt in with another load of Riza's things, and made his way to the stairs.

He made his way into his room, pulling out some new clothes before walking into the bathroom. He sighed and turned on the shower setting his hand under the cool streaming water. He couldn't help but worry, his chest didn't hurt unless he touched it, but well his biggest fear was he couldn't feel his lap at all.

Roy had never been a very religious man. Few times had he called to god in hopes of anything, and yet as he closed the door and locked it, he couldn't help closing his eyes and saying a silent prayer before unbuttoning his jeans and letting them fall to the floor.

He glanced down and then let out a relieved sigh. "Thank god." He glanced up mouthing many 'thank yous' before gathering up the courage to step under the powerful showerhead.

0000

Twenty minutes later he opened the door to the shower and gave a loud sigh. Usually he spent five minutes in the shower but the cold water, after it seemed to burn his skin even more, became soothing. He pulled on new jeans, and winced as he pulled a new shirt over his head, lifting his arms stretched the skin on his chest, making him wince.

He could hear Riza downstairs, talking with her grandfather about the huge rat. He couldn't help but chuckle. He brushed his teeth, hoping to get rid of the rest of the smell of alcohol, not that you could smell much but coffee on him anyway.

"Yeah, It ran right across the gin table and knocked over some bottles, that's how I ended up cutting my hand." She explained. Roy joined her side and she turned and smiled. "Hey are you ok? I am so sorry I didn't mean to…" She began in apology. He only smiled. "Hey Im fine. There's nothing to worry about." He smiled.

"Ok…I'm going to get some coffee, you want any grandfather?" She asked turning to the old man. He smiled and nodded. "Yes some coffee would be wonderful," he said. She nodded, "How about you Roy?" She asked turning her head to look at him.

"Really Really Not" He answered a dreadful and scared look on his face. She shook her head. "Right…yeah…" she muttered and quickly turned and left for the kitchen. They stood somewhat awkwardly in the room alone. Roy

"You play chess Roy?" Her grandfather asked.

0000

Riza sighed as she poured two mugs off coffee. She had to wait for a new pot to fill, since she had guzzled all the coffee in hopes to take away any chance of getting caught on her breath. Well that and a lot had gone on the floor. Though she felt incredibly bad about what happened, she couldn't help it when her fingertips immediately fell on her bottom lip, thinking about the kiss she would give him in order to make it up to him.

She giggled, and picked up the pot filling two cups. She set the cups on small plates, and carried them back into the living room, where she found the two guys playing a heated game of chess.

She set the cup down next to her grandfather, and gasped as Roy flinched as she walked past him with hers.

She pouted. "So are you never going to trust me again?" She asked in a whimper.

"With hot beverages in your clumsy little fingers I think not" he muttered as he stared at the board, trying to figure out what her grandfather was planning with the elegantly carved figures.

Riza sighed and walked over to the couch, curling up with a blanket. "Has Joe already stopped by?" Her grandfather asked. Riza nodded, "Roy was able to make him calm down about my dress after a half an hour freak out where his voice rivaled a howler monkeys." She answered. He laughed, "That sounds like Joe, but I'm amazed you were able to calm him down" He laughed.

Riza set her elbow on the arm of the chair and propped her head against it so she could look up at them. She smirked and raised an eyebrow. "Yes, It seems that Joe has taken quite a fancy to Roy here" She said in a teasing voice.

"Is that so, I'll pray for you my boy." He laughed. "I'll need it. How long have you known Joe?" Roy asked.

"Forever. His father was a real prick. Didn't agree with him about his sexuality and kicked him out. He lived here with us for a year or two until he went to college for design. Ever since he's been fixing our tuxes, making Riza's dresses for every function we drag her to and so on. He's a great guy, he's just a little, over the top." He explained.

"Ill say." Roy muttered rolling his eyes. "So what is this function about tomorrow?" Roy asked.

"Oh it's just a small meeting, Riza's just there for show really. It'll be quick and we'll return her to you as soon as it's over and one of us can pull away" He said. "That's fine." Roy muttered. "I'll just finish reading the books your father told me to read while I'm waiting." He muttered.

"Great, and if you see that rat!" Her grandfather began only to trail off, Roy nodded at him then turned and looked at Riza who was shaking her head side to side and rolling her eyes. "Checkmate." He added. Roy then glanced blankly back to the chess game and gapped.

"How?" He muttered looking over the pieces. He ran his fingers threw is long bangs and sighed, "You're good I admit it" He muttered. He chuckled. "Maybe one day you'll beat me," He laughed out loud. "What did you kids plan for dinner?" He asked.

"Nothing really, the cooks still working so we can just give him a call and he'll make whatever we want I guess" Roy said. "Great Ill go give him a call." He said with a smile and disappeared into the kitchen.

Roy watched as he turned the corner, and then he glanced at Riza. "He's staying for dinner? Tell me he's not sleeping here?!" He gasped quietly. She sighed, "I offered to show him out but he wanted to stay. It's obvious my father told him about you and I, so there's no telling what he might say or do about staying over." She muttered.

Roy gapped, "It's obvious! It wasn't obvious to me! He knows? Aww he's going to kill me. This is just great!" He whined. "Oh quiet. That's why he's bonding with you. Playing chess with you and getting to know you. Lets just try to get threw dinner without him putting us in some really awkward talk ok?" She suggested standing.

He stood and sighed, "Do you think he thinks we're having sex?" He asked. She shrugged her shoulders. "How can you be so calm?" He asked. "You're not my first boyfriend, a lot of guys get intimidated by the men in my family," She muttered as she led him into the kitchen. "Hey I'm not intimidated." He muttered, then stepped behind her nervously as her grandfather passed them, sitting at the head of the table. "Sit" he said.

Riza glanced over her shoulder and sighed, "Right, no intimidation whatsoever" she breathed and took her seat on the other side of the table. Roy took a deep breath, and sat down, trying his best not to gag as a plate was set before him of yet another unpronounceable food.

Maddie Brown

3,744 words smaller than last but oh well


End file.
